Buttercups and Blanket Forts
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: Fraternization laws kept them apart, but the Colonel and his Lieutenant will always have the memory they shared once upon a time, before war, death, and the military destroyed what they had. I suck at summaries so I hope you'll give it a try!


**Hey there!**

**So, this is my first F:MAB fic (I have yet to finish Brotherhood, but I'm not too far away). ANY WHO! Royai is an awesome OTP, even though it's never fully recognized canon. TT_TT**

**Also, since their ages aren't particularly specified (Riza's in her late twenties and Roy is 29-30) Im just going to assume he's 29 and she's 27 and that they're two years apart. *shrug* And I know this situation may seem a little bit uncanon, but I hope you guys like it anyways! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Present Day_

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye took a step into her apartment, letting her bag fall onto the table beside her door.

Hayate yelped excitedly, crowding around her ankles, playfully pawing at her legs. However, Riza froze, her hand still lingering on the doorknob behind her. Something was different. Something was off.

Her gun felt heavy in its holster, tucked skillfully under her arm.

That's when she saw it. A gun, sitting in the middle of the brown wooden table, so casually, so...intriguing. She made sure to pull the bolt on the door shut- she _always_ made sure to do so- glaring at the weapon with suspicious eyes. The lieutenant gently set her gloves on the table, picking up the gun in her hands. The cold metal made her skin tingle, memories of red dead eyes burning into the foggy haze of her memory. Ignoring them, however, was second nature. She shoved them away tenderly, noticing what made this gun so damn special.

It was black, sleek, polished: regulation gun. Standard, nothing too important about it. She'd held weapons like these many a time. But it was what sat, hanging out of the end of the barrel.

A wilting, yellow buttercup.

She held in with care between her two fingers, examining it, unable to help the grin on her face.

It was so unlike him, but the gesture was something only she would recognize.

"Damn Colonel..." she trailed off, setting it aside as she began to undress, peeling away the layers of her uniform.

_Ten Years Prior_

"It's really coming down out there," Roy commented, looking out past the curtains. He let the sheer fabric fall from his grip, turning towards the seventeen-year-old behind him. "No wonder the power went out."

Riza smirked, striking a match against the rough surface of the box. She lit a few candles, slowly illuminating the sparse living room. Everything in her home was sparse, ever since her father had passed and she had purged the building of his possessions. What need was it for there anyway? She had it all, engraved into the skin of her back.

"Soon you won't need to use matches," she murmured to him.

He returned her smile, plopping onto the poorly constructed bed of covers, ducking his head to avoid knocking the blanket roof over. The pair, who were still in the prime of their naivety and idealism, had erected a blanket fort. It was a cute little tradition they had created. When she was much younger, he had helped her build them during raging storms, when lightning served as their only source of light and the windows rattled with malevolent force. Her father never checked on her, always lighting candles to continue his research in solitude. Being trapped inside allowed Roy to skip out on alchemist training, and spend time with his master's daughter.

Riza didn't have friends, and as they spent more time together, he became her only friend. Of course, he left once he had turned eighteen, to join the military, to become its dog.

As she began planning to leave her decaying home and begin a life for herself elsewhere, he showed up on her doorstep, out of the blue, dressed in a uniform that indicated he had just completed basic training. She had been stunned and he enveloped her in a silent but crushing hug.

As the storm clouds rolled in, he told her all about basic training, about the Ishavalan named Heathcliff and the idiotic Maes Hughes.

"Oh, I thought I would show you," he began, reaching into his travel bag, pulling out his gun. She took it, examining it in her hands.

"So...you're going to Ishval then?" she asked, her brown eyes meeting his. Her tone was completely serious.

He sank under her stare. "Yes, it would seem so."

"That isn't a straight answer," she muttered. "It's either yes or no."

Roy sighed. "Yes."

She pointed the gun at the stove, the faulty clock on the wall, then took aim at Roy's head. She sat like that for a moment, and he remained frozen under her piercing gaze. Slowly, Riza lowered the weapon, reaching across the coffee table, pulling out a tiny blooming buttercup, examining it with incredulous intensity.

"I have heard people say that if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it will tell if you're in love or not," she mused. The girl let the flower hover under the soldier's chin, his baby-skin glowing a fluorescent yellow. "Hmm." Her lips turn up the slightest. "And who do _you_ have feelings for, Mr. Alchemist?"

The nineteen year old playfully swatted her hand away. "How about you, Hawkeye?" he asked, his fingers dancing over hers, plucking the flower out of her hand. He let's it tickle the underside of her chin as the yellow blooms across her skin. "Looks like it to me."

"I think you know damn well who _I_ have feelings for, soldier," she smirked, taking the plant from his hand, gently placing it into the barrel of his regulation gun.

His hand cupped her face, feeling the silky strands of blonde hair. It'd slowly been growing out of it's short and choppy style; he had to admit, it looked pretty darn cute. As she let her face lean into his palm, his body took control, throwing himself forward, lips crashing into hers.

There had been a sort of tension since the moment he arrived. The two of them had been companions in their younger years, and in their time apart, he thought about her. A lot. He thought about their fond memories together, ones like putting up blanket houses, but his thoughts slowly twisted into thoughts about how pretty her face was and how it would undoubtedly look even more beautiful the next time he saw her. Admittedly, he even thought about...well, less appropriate things having to do with the witty, careful, and strong girl who had lived down the hall.

She thought about him, too. More so than she thought about her own father. Though she was too proud to verbally own up to it, she missed him. Seeing his dark eyes looking up to her bedroom window when he practiced in the lush yard, knowing full well she would sometimes spectate his training, all the while never letting on that he knew. The idiotic jokes he would make, the amount of time and effort he poured into mastering alchemy, his ingenious ideals...they were all things that she found admirable about him. Of course, she would never tell him that, either; she didn't want his head to get _too_big.

His tongue traced hers, exploring foreign territory.

How long had it been since he had been with a woman, anyway? Less than a year. It happened when he was at the academy, training, one of those stupid girl-hunting barhopping "missions" Hughes dragged him on every week or so.

Roy felt her fingers gripping at the fabric of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning. He slid his strong hands up her hips, snaking underneath his shirt to ghost over the skin of her stomach. She arched into his touch, though he had to draw away, letting his shirt fall away. He watched as she expertly wriggled out of her own shirt, tossing it aside, her naked torso exposed to his eyes.

The length of time he took her in made her cheeks flush with heat, her eyes searching anywhere other than his.

"Riza," he sighed, lips tracing over her collarbone. "Riza..."

Cautiously, his hands met the waist of her skirt. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"What do _you_ think, Mustang?" she purred.

A lustful smile graced Roy's lips before his face dove into her skin again. As she wriggled her hips out of her skirt, wrapping her legs around his still-covered waist, his lips and tongue making circles around her chest. Lightheadedness graced the both of them as their bodies shed their clothing until Riza stopped him, trying to catch her labored breath as she spoke.

"Wait," she persisted reluctantly. "I need to tell you...I'm joining the military."

He sunk back to sit on his heels. "What?" he huffed, eyebrows arching in concern. "Why?"

"I want to help people. To help make this world a better place. I think that joining the army is the perfect way to do that."

"I don't...I don't want to see you get hurt," he told her in barely a whisper.

A light chuckle escaped her lips. "With all due respect, I don't think _I_ would be the one getting hurt."

"What about fraternization laws? We couldn't be with each other...well, not legally, anyways."

"I'm willing to put it off," she told him sternly. "You want to be the Fueher one day; I want to help people. We both have our goals. I hate to say it, but they must come first." Noticing that his eyes had found the floor in disappointment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her torso against his. "Don't forget, soldier, we still have tonight."

A small smile returned as his black eyes discovered her's once more, before recapturing her lips in a kiss.

Their bodies found each other in the middle of the storm, though neither noticed the savage beating that the weather delivered.

That three-day leave of absence was bliss from the both of them. They would sleep the mornings away. It became routine for her to read a book, hunched over, partially covered by a blanket while Roy studied the secrets on her back. Shivers would chase up and down her spine every time the eraser of his pencil traced the curves of her tattoo before he copied them into a leather-bound journal. Their bodies would intertwine and mingle in the depths of night as they enjoyed their short time together.

Riza, despite her sturdy exterior, secretly loved how Roy wrapped a strong arm around her stomach after each time they made love. His favorite part, on the other hand, wasn't the sex (though he _did_ enjoy that, too). It was the freedom to take every inch of her body in without any inhibitions, allowing his brain to soak up her image like a sponge.

_Present Day_

A ringing echoed through her apartment, though it wasn't coming from the phone. It was coming from the headset she had taken from Central Command's supply. Riza knew she could run into a potential heap of trouble for doing so, but Roy insisted that she take it, in case he ever needed to converse with 'Elizabeth' again.

Hawkeye put the headset up to her ear, grinning as she allowed the call to go through.

"Good evening, Roy" she purred.

On the other end of the line, Mustang tensed up, stuck by the voice she had used on him ten years ago.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," he replied. "I got the gift you sent me."

"Ah, good. Did you like it?" His voice was expectant and earnest.

"Very much," she confirmed, not bothering to disguise her voice. "It'a been ten years."

"I know," Roy said. She could just imagine him nodding, feet propped up on his desk leisurely. "Feels like only yesterday to me."

"I wish it was only yesterday," Riza agreed hastily.

He chuckled a bit. "I look forward to the day we can celebrate this day together," the colonel mused.

"Don't worry," she grinned, closing her eyes. "That day won't be too far off. I promise."

"Goodnight, my queen," Roy closed, holding the chess piece firmly in his hand.

"See you later," Riza bid farewell before flipping the 'off' switch.

Setting the headset aside, Riza shut her eyes tighter, imagining his hands tracing the map on her back, his touch replacing the burns that marred her back.

* * *

**Tada!**

**So, I've never written anything Fullmetal Alchemist or Royai. I usually just to Avatar! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace, L. **


End file.
